Sayonara
by Shiro-Chappy
Summary: El final de la guerra esta aqui, pero que pasara con nosotros..? x-x-Ichiruki-x-x One-Shot - Feliz cumpleaños atrasado chappy! Pasen a leer je je


Sayonara – Ichiruki

Disclaimer: bleach no me pertenece le pertenece al genio diabólico de tite kubo

Una de las peleas mas importantes había terminado, a pesar de que todo iba en contra de nosotros incluso la derrota del padre de Ichigo y la intervención de Urahara el lo había logrado, fue algo impresionante justo después de salir del garganta el ver a Ichigo hiriendo de forma letal a Aizen Sousuke fue para mi como si me devolviesen parte de mi alma. Ahí estaba después de que el traidor cayera el permaneció alejado de todos, Unohana y ese vizard permanecieron atendiendo a los heridos y los caídos, Inoue había mandado sus shun shun rika a que atendiesen a los demás, yo… fui la única que no se movió, permanecía observándolo, una parte de mi tenia miedo, miedo a volver a ver esa mirada tras la pelea contra el espada, ese gran conjunto de emociones que hacia que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta, en ese momento no sabia que significaba esa mirada, ¿Miedo? ¿Tristeza? ¿Preocupación? No logre describir que ocurría y lo mas probable es que si intentaba averiguarlo no conseguiría nada en absoluto, mis ojos seguían clavados en el y sus múltiples heridas, giro su vista a mi y comenzó a descender al suelo, tan solo se cruzaron nuestras vistas y me dispuse a hablarle como siempre

–Ichi…

–¡Kurosaki-kun!

Ahí estaba de nuevo, una de las personas que tal vez comprendía mejor a Kurosaki Ichigo, la chica llego con los ojos húmedos y una sonrisa tan linda e inocente y se colgó de su cuello llorando con todas las fuerzas que pudo, era cierto por poco lo olvidaba a ella le gustaba Ichigo me lo dijo una de las veces que estábamos almorzando en la escuela, por alguna razón no me gustaba, era mi amiga pero el hecho de que se acercara de esa forma no me gustaba nada, pero quien era yo para meterme entre esos dos quiero decir, ella lo conoce mas que yo, se acerca a el preguntando siempre si esta bien mientras que yo tan solo me la paso insultándolo y golpeándolo cada oportunidad que tengo parezco una niña que ironía ¿no? quien lo diría alguien que a vivido tanto tiempo, no sabe como comportarse como alguien de su edad

–Inoue que estas…

–Kurosaki–kun yo… yo… me alegra que estés vivo, ya no te lastimes así de nuevo por favor – seguía sollozando mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de forma tímida

–Calma Inoue – puso su mano en su cabeza de forma protectora – ¿Están todos bien?

–Si – sonrío mientras se separaba de el con la sonrisa aun en el rostro

Que se suponía que hiciese con eso, aunque no debería de hacer nada, y a mi que me pasaba me iba a poner a competir con mi amiga o que, es su turno de vivir feliz, para mi la vida se a terminado, y continuaría en el otro lado, no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer aquí

–Rukia… – me llamo alguien por la espalda sacándome de mis pensamientos

–¿Renji? ¿Paso algo?

–Bueno… – se llevo la mano a la cabeza – Es hora, los pilares que sostenían a la falsa Karakura no resistirán mucho en cuanto los derribemos la ciudad regresara, los heridos están estables ahora, así que…

–Es hora de irnos… – completo lo que el pelirrojo le diría

–Si… pero dudo mucho que regresemos por aquí por lo menos hasta que estabilicemos la situación en la sociedad de almas

–Entonces seria el adiós para todos – bajo la mirada

–Si, vámonos no tardaran en romper el otro pilar – dijo mientras tomaba la delantera

–Si…

El tiene sus asuntos… es mejor irme así sin pelear no creo que resistire otra despedida como cuando le dije que me quedaría en la soul society después de todo elegí mi opción desde hace mucho, además no pertenezco a este lugar, no muchos notaran mi presencia, tan solo les borraran la memoria y en poco seré mas que un recuerdo borroso

–Adiós..

Dije mas para mi, mientras dirigía a la puerta pero pronto sentí una mano mas grande a la mía tomarme fuertemente y jalarme en dirección opuesta a la que iba, sentí rodeada mi cintura y al elevar mi rostro al intentar emitir la mas minima palabra mis labios fueron sellados por los de alguien mas, al sentir entre mis manos una ropa familiar al igual que un dulce aroma me separe bastante roja sin dar la cara a el ¿Qué se supone que hacia?

–Rukia… – me llamo con cautela su voz lo cual me hizo reiterar que no me equivocaba se trataba de el, Kurosaki Ichigo me acababa de besar… bastante aturdida y sin muchas palabras tome valor para pedirle una explicación

–¿Qué se supone que haces?

–Inoue…

–¿Eh?

–No estoy interesado en Inoue

–Y por que me dices eso – lo vi un poco indignada

–No se… un pajarito me dijo por ahí que sabias eso

–De que me hablas yo no…

Mi vista se desvío hacia un costado y vi a Inoue sonreír ¿Qué se supone era eso? Pero si a ella… a ella le gusta Ichigo no pudo haberle ¿o si?

–Bueno lo sabia y que con eso

–Que a mi me gusta alguien mas.. – tomo mi mentón de nuevo

–Deja de hacer eso – retire su brazo de mi, no tiene sentido que sigas yo no tengo ni debo estar aquí

–Quédate…

–¿Eh?

–Esa vez con Kuukaku dijiste que te quedarías en la soul society

Aun recordaba eso creí que era algo que no importaba pero lo hace ¿Por qué?

–Si lo hice… – le conteste fingiendo demencia

–Esa vez acepte tú decisión pero esta vez te pido que aceptes mi propuesta egoísta. Quédate

–Como si dependiera de mi además apenas y me cono…

–¿Y que importa eso? Acaso debo esperar mas de 200 años para conocer a alguien como tu!?

–¡Rukia! – llamo Renji desde detrás haciéndole una seña de que se apresurara

–Rukia… – le llamo Ichigo esperando una respuesta

–Yo… no puedo Ichigo… – se fue de inmediato a con Renji incluso pasándolo de largo

–Oye que pasa con… – dije mientras me ignoraba por completo mire a Ichigo quien tenia la vista baja, me irrite bastante y me fui con rukia

Al día siguiente…

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido ayer la gente de la ciudad no pareció notar nada yo regrese a la escuela, debía admitirlo me sentía un completo extraño en el lugar lo seria de no ser por Chad, Inoue Tatsuki e incluso el tonto de Ishida y Keigo, y Mizuiro claro

–¿Kurosaki–kun? ¿Vienes a almorzar con nosotros a la terraza?

–No gracias Inoue – dije con una sonrisa mas falsa que la honestidad de Urahara

Esta intercambio una mirada preocupada con Tatsuki e Ishida y sin mas se fueron sin el

–Tsk.. estupido medio metro por que te fuiste – dije hablando completamente solo mientras veía hacia fuera de la ventana

Algo familiar paso corriendo a toda prisa, más bien alguien

–Es…

Salí corriendo del lugar lo mas pronto que pude baje las escaleras de dos saltos por los barandales y me detuve cerca de un árbol ya bastante cansado mientras veía a todos lados

–Genial me estoy volviendo loco

–En verdad lo haces, puedes saltar perfectamente desde aya pero has preferido venir a la forma antigua

Dirigí mi vista arriba y ahí estaba sentada en una rama con la vista fija en el celular

–¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunte sorprendido – creí que…

–Como que ¿Qué hago? Soy la encargada de Karakura, debo eliminar a los hollows con ayuda del inútil del shinigami sustituto ya que sigue siendo un asco para sentir a los hollows a menos que su poder espiritual lo aplaste

–Pero creí que se irían todos sin excepción

–Mmmm pues veras querían a alguien para "supervisar" al shinigami sustituto y así exterminar a los hollows que pudiesen salir ya que se abrieron muchas gargantas en el lugar y seria fácil para los hollows salir pero todos tenían cosas que hacer así que me mandaron a mi ya que era perfecta para el asunto ya que mi experiencia era inigualable así que mírame aquí

–Así que nadie más se ofreció…

Bajando del árbol – te dije que me escogieron por mi experiencia

–Si tu lo dices pero… – la acorralo contra el árbol – déjame decirte que esta vez no te Hare las cosas sencillas Kuchiki Rukia

–No funcionan contra mí las amenazas Kurosaki

–Tendré que persuadirte… – la bese lo mas fuerte que pude hasta que nos interrumpió algo

*bi bi bip, bi bi bip*

–Un hollow – dije alzando mi celular en forma burlona contra ichigo

–Te salvo la campana Kuchiki – salio de su cuerpo y se giro mientras se agachaba – que esperas?

–No me apresures – dije subiendo a su espalda mientras este daba un salto en el aire conmigo sobre su espalda

A pesar de la pesadilla que duro mas de un año y que cambiaria la vida de todos, logramos terminar sanos y salvos, muchas cosas cambiaron sin embargo otras nunca lo haran…

_**Fin**_

_**Happy birthday atrasado chappy!**_

Bueno shiro's part reportandose aquí _ y dandole excusa a chappy que a tenido cosas que haces al igual que yo pero calmense no la asesinen y pues no habia podido subir su regalo por que somos de aca de baja California y si vieron las noticias ya sabranq ue paso ._. pero estamos bien je je y emm no se chappy esta vieja! Pero aquí que no piense que me olvide de ella ya pague el fic que ella me hizo de cumpleaños y emm no se dejenme un review si? Quiero que me digan que son un fracaso para el ichiruki jaja no se bueno aclaro lo hizo shiro no chappy que es comun que shiro haga hitsuhina y chappy ichiruki pero esta vez no xD bueno nos vemos bye bye y no linchen a chappy _ actualizara pronto enserio D:

Atte. Shiro–chappy

(shiro's part)


End file.
